


Accidental Fusion

by Birdfluff



Series: Fusing Mercenaries [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: because my gay heart cannot help itself, later on shipping is going to happen, rating will stay the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily inspired by Madjesters1's fusion ideas on Tumblr.<br/>Scout find some interesting gems in his room and shows them to the rest of the team, not even thinking twice about what sort of consequences could occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Fusion

“Aaand that should be all, enjoy your new base guys...” the woman in purple stated ending the tour as her and the group of men behind her returned back to the main lobby of the base. She continued in a dispirited tone despite her rather upbeat talk during the guided tour, “you know, until we have to move again... in case someone blows it up until there's nothing but dust...” Pauling sighed, exasperated as if she had to clean up the mess. She took another breath in before turning back to the group, “If there are any concerns, please. Please. Let me know, ok? So we can take care of it. Quickly. And not let it destroy the base or any person, ok?” She paused, praying that everyone understood. When they gave either sounds or motions of approval, she nodded, thankful, “Good. Now I have to hurry--”

“Uh, Miss Pauling--?” Scout immediately called out.

“What is it? Could you make it quick?” Pauling replied as politely as she could while edging towards the door.

“Would y--... Never mind, y-you're busy.”

“Right...” She responded curtly, “Take care guys, I'll check in tomorrow before the match,” She crossed through the doorway and seconds later a motor could be heard, getting softer and softer. It was by now that most of the crew disbanded.

Scout gave an unsatisfied puff. He could never catch her. Always busy and brushing him aside. It frustrated him...but his inner turmoil was then interrupted by the sound of muffled chortling. He glanced over to his right at Sniper, a hand placed near his mouth.

The Bostonian scowled, surprising him, “What's are you gigglin at?”

“... Your attempts at courting is just adorable is all.” The Aussie finally replied in a cheeky manner.

This caught him off guard. “ADORABLE?” He loudly repeated in disdain, “I ain't adorable! I kill people and revel in their blood! For your information, I'm a force to be reckoned with. And I'm suave as fuck I'll have you know.”

Sniper didn't respond with words. He simply looked him over with his eyes with a smile. Scout's last sentence pushed a silent short laugh out of him, his shoulders shifted and his smile to open a bit more. This in turn gave the batter an odd feeling in his stomach.

“Zhat's so precious!” A German accented voice chimed in, pinching his cheek lightly as he added in playfully, “How cute zhat you zhink zhat. Revel in blood he says!”

“Both of you shut up!” Scout yelled, swatting Medic's hand away and returning down the hall from where they had came from. Childishly he flipped them off with both hands before turning the corner. His room was down this hall; some place to be isolated for a while until tomorrow's sun rose. He opened the third door to his left, which fortunately happened to be his room. By the state of the room it creeped him out; it was as if he was at the old base again returning to his room. His baseball paraphernalia were placed neatly on his desk, on top of the small dresser, and aligned the windowsill. His old little leagues' bat his ma forced him to keep was placed beside his bed. The twin bed itself had baby blue sheets and white pillows, identical to his old room. There were even posters plastered on his walls, some were new ones too.

“Freaky...” he whispered, eventually stepping inside. He was grateful to have his things back but... this was supernatural level of strange. Then again he didn't check the whole base to see what survived and what didn't. The explosion mostly happened in the mess hall. It would be creepier if everything was where he left it which would mostly be on the floor as well as clothes. He shrugged, deciding that he was over thinking the matter and sat down on his bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His room was unusually cold especially since the summer sun beamed in through his window and onto his face, pushing him out of consciousness. The sleepy Scout did not expect his first step onto the wooden floor to be freezing to the touch which made him jolt backwards, knocking his head and body against the wall in surprise. The abrupt push of his weight shook the poster above him let go of the adhesive that taped it to the wall and landed on the batter. Rubbing his head, he punched the poster off of him with his free hand.

“Welp, I'm awake now...” he said through gritted teeth. His eyes opened. A frosty breeze was brushing the back of his head. Slowly he turned to see a huge hole in his wall that poster had been covering up.

“What the...?” His short attention span then caught sight of what was inside the hole. Rocks? No these were shiny and possibly valuable. Gems? He snapped the closest one from its holding in the wood and stared at it as he flipped it about in his hands. It was sturdy and warm to the touch but soft. He closed one eye and held it up against the sun's light. In reaction the pink gem glowed and vibrated slightly in his hand. When he felt it jiggle against his fingers he removed the gem from the sun rays. In turn the gem sharply stopped shaking. This is gettin' freaky...  
His attention was turned back towards the hole and why it was in his room. It did not look man made. Hesitantly he stuck his head into the hole in the wall. Obviously he couldn't go far but what he could see was that the it was more than a hole but a tunnel. It gradually shifted down and possibly to the right, Scout wasn't able to see how far the tunnel traveled due to the dim lighting nor did he have a flashlight in his room.

It's something to show Miss P...

Show... should he show the others? It wouldn't hurt would it? They didn't look poisonous or radioactive and he wasn't feeling any different, so it wouldn't be his fault if he got anyone sick. He shrugged and snapped more gems out of their places.

~~~~

Scout strutted down the hall until he found the mess hall, where thankfully everyone seemed to be. Spy, who sat at the far end of the table, was the first to notice his appearance as he walked in. He smirked, “You're late as usual.”

“Yea whatever,” he fought back childishly, impatient to show off what he found, “Got a good reason this time, check this out!”

He opened his palm up and grabbed it with two fingers, aiming it towards Spy, “found this in my room this mornin'.”

Any amusement the Frenchman had on his countenance had fled when he got a clear view of the gem and was replaced by intrigue and astonishment.

“That was in your room?” Spy reached out to take the gem from him but his reflexes outmatched him as he grabbed it again.

“Ah ah, Spy, this is mine. You get your own, oh here,” he dug in his pocket until he found the correct stone he was searching for and tossed a gray gem towards him which the Frenchman reluctantly caught, “it's friggin ugly so it matches you pretty good.”

Scout looked up to see that everyone at the table had their attention on him and the gems. He couldn't help but grin to himself.

“A lot more where that came from too,” He dug out and placed the stones in his pocket on to the table, “there's a whole tunnel of these things.”

“Tunnel?” Engineer inquired before taking a blue stone from the pile.

“Yea, a poster fell down and there was a tunnel behind it full of these thing. Got no idea where it goes though. Didn't look man made either.”

“Interestin'. I don't think I've seen anything like this before,” The Texan turned over the gem a few times before turning towards the doctor beside exchanging hushed words.

“Oh and check this out, if you hold these up to sunlight they glow and vibrate!”

By this statement they all looked skeptical; Sniper and Pyro were the only two to actually try that. True to his word Sniper's yellow gem began to glow and vibrate instantaneously, which caused him to drop it onto the floor in shock. Meanwhile Pyro kept his in place, the interested mercs watched the gem shake and glow a red aura. It neither ceased or increased in its movements. Pyro then covered the gem with their other hand and it stopped moving and glowing. They merely tilted their head in response.

Scout felt proud, for once no one was lashing aspersions on him. He tossed and caught his gem repeatedly satisfied with himself. Suddenly there was a knock and everyone's voices were silent as they looked towards the sound. Miss Pauling stood in the doorway and proceeded to enter when she had the attention of the crew. She smiled, “Good morning everyone, anything new?”

Instantly the batter took all the credit he deserved before anyone else could speak up, “I found these cool gems in my room!”

Her smile faded, “gems..?”

“Yeah, oh!” He dug into his other pocket and handed her a purple gem, “I picked this one out for you, it's really pretty too like yourself.”

Miss Pauling did not accept the gift nor react to his compliment but stared at it, her expression unreadable, “You.. found these where again?”

“In my room! They were behind the poster above my bed, got a whole tunnel and everythin'.”

“Scout... there was never a tunnel there.”

The Bostonian gazed at her confused, “Uh... well there is now, I'll show it to ya.”

He led her out of the mess hall and to his room. When they entered Miss Pauling gaped at the giant hole just above his bed.

“See,” he walked over to it, “And there's a tunnel that goes down but that's all I can see. And for some reason, they, like, glow and vibrate when you put them up against the light. Hey, you wanna have a look? Miss Pauling..?”

She hadn't moved, “Scout, you... touched something alien... without consulting me first?”

“.. But I did didn't I?”

“Y-yes, but, you don't know what these are, I don't know what these are. They could be dangerous. What I do know is that natural holes and tunnels in this building isn't a good sign. I'm going to need to investigate this room.. so I'm sorry you won't be using it for a while until we get everything settled because we cannot move again. We don't have another emergency base ready.”

“Is that why all my stuff is--”

“Yes, now, let's leave, there might be gem partials in the air, something, radioactivity, I don't know. Let me find some tools and I can get all this stuff out of here and get someone to test them.”

“Are you sure this isn't--”

“I'm not over reacting, I want to keep all of you safe.”

This stunned Scout into silence. He wasn't going to interfere if Miss Pauling was dead serious about these gems. He nodded and stepped out of his room. “Wait, where am I supposed to sleep then?”

She closed the door behind her, “I don't know. Pick a roommate.”

“Oh, great, so, no one then. As if any of them will let me use their room.”

“They will. Now you go back and make sure everyone is still at the mess hall while I get supplies to get rid of those gems in your room.”

The batter stopped by the hall while Miss Pauling marched on ahead. He counted the heads... six, seven... yup everybody's still here. It was by this time that he didn't know what to do or say. His pride was shot. If he stated himself that the gems might be harmfully, he knew he would get an earful. So he stayed uncharacteristically quiet and out of the way until she came back.

To his relief it was soon, a few minutes passed the lady in purple trotted up to him wearing long rubber gloves, a surgical mask and carried a plastic bag along with her purse.

The batter tried his best to look nonchalant and gave her a small smile, “'Eryone's here.”

“Great.” once she turned and walked towards the crew his shoulders hunched over and followed her, pouting.

“Alright guys, I'm going to need your gems for testing purposes to make sure they're not... you know, going to hurt anyone, so, please put them in this bag,” she placed the plastic bag down on the end of the table.

Trusting her decision most of the mercs obeyed and dropped their gems inside the bag. The only ones who did not respond were Pyro and Soldier.

“Pyro, I see your gem,” the woman smiled sweetly and continued, “can you put it here, I promise I'll give it back to you when I'm finished.”

Pyro glanced at their red stone they gripped tightly in their hands then back at her. He did this a few times before finally gently putting his stone in the bag.

“Thank you buddy.”

“Soldier, the gem,” Scout commanded, his eyebrows arched.

“I don't have one.” Soldier replied curtly.

“Yes you do, I saw you take one. It's in your friggin hand.”

“I did no such thing!”

“Soldier, please it's a matter of life or death,” Miss Pauling chimed in before they could enter an argument, her lips pursed together.

Jane grumbled, and held his green gem over the bag... but did not let go. In fact he held it there for quite some time. Annoyed the batter finally slapped his hand, making him reflexively let go of the stone, “thank you.”

“Scout, you too.”

“What? I thought I--” He then remembered the stone in his pocket and the other in hand, “right, sorry about that.”

He dropped his gems in there with the rest and the purple clad lady then hauled it over to her person, “Thank you everyone, one last thing. It's going to take a bit to get that hole situated so... be nice and let Scout borrow a room for a few nights... maybe a month, I'm not entirely sure yet.”

“A month?” The Bostonian squeaked as she left. He gave an exasperated sigh as he combed a hand through his hair, looking ahead at his teammates, “None of you are gonna do that are you?”

A variety of 'no's echoed through his ears. Discouraged he sat down at the table, “Yeah thought so.”

After a long silence, Sniper exhaled and ended the youngest merc's doubts, “You can sleep in my room.”

His back straightened, “Wha-- really?”

“Yea, you know, I sleep in my van. I won't be usin' my room here.”

“O-oh.. right... uh. Thanks?” he forced out awkwardly.

The Aussie only shrugged in response and sipped his coffee.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle for the RED team was raining victorious while the BLU did their hardest to push forward. There were only two points yet to capture and Scout was making a beeline towards the next one as he dodged and shot bullets from his scattergun. Until the sound of consistent beeping brought him to a halt, soon there was a click and a loud roaring sound racing towards him. Instinctively he double jumped backwards, watching the missiles fry the spot where he once stood. The explosive force pushed him off balance and he landed on his rear. Annoyed at the sneaky Engineer placing his sentry in a blind spot, the batter came up with a better idea. He looked behind him to all the commotion, keeping a keen eye out for his ideal person... Finally he saw Heavy with his minigun in action, taking down the BLUs who were running to their point to capture.

“Yo! Big guy!” Scout yelled over the gunfire to his teammate, “HEAVY!”

His shouting caught Heavy's attention. The Bostonian pointed towards the point, “There's a sentry ahead! I could use some help--”

“No problem,” The Russian's voice boomed, running over to him, “Doctor!”

Hearing his call Medic ceased healing the Soldier and dashed towards them. He flicked the switch once he was close enough to Heavy.

“Charge me Doctor!”

“Jawohl!”

Grinning Heavy laughed heartily as his body encased in red, his Uber heart could be heard throughout the whole battlefield. He marched out from the corner and set his minigun blazing the BLU Engineer's handywork and any other enemies around the premises.

Scout followed the Ubercharged duo as they made their way to the point. When the batter put one foot on the metal plating the Administrator's voice echoed throughout the battle field.

“Alert, the control point is being captured.”

In immediate response the BLU side reacted by racing towards their point. Vainly firing at the Ubercharged Heavy who in turn buried bullet after bullet into their bodies.

“A control point has been lost. Five minutes left in the mission,” Her voice boomed again through the speakers.

“Let's go, let's go!” Scout encouraged impatiently as he took off with Heavy and Medic to go inside the BLU's factory. Unfortunately in the process of his running he forgot that Medic was beside him and proceeded to crash into his teammate. From the sheer force of his speed they collapsed onto the ground with the batter on top of the doctor and suddenly before either of them could move a blinding light emanated from their bodies. The roar of the battle instantly ceased as they watched the unusual spectacle.

What now laid where Scout and Medic once had been was a taller man. He groaned from agony as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Gripping his head he blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the fog.  
One. Two. Three. Four.  
....  
...  
...wait four?

He poked at his face. Yes... four eyes. Two on either side of his head. Horrified he looked down to see if anything else had changed. He examined his clothes. He had a jacket on similar to Medic's but this one was a very light pink and opened up like a sports' jacket. Under the over clothes was Scout's red shirt and found the batter's dog-tags around his wrists as well as his bandages. Why was he wearing red finger-less gloves? These were Medic's pants and boots right?

“Vat the hell happened t-?” He quickly stopped talking, process what came out of his mouth, “VAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MEIN VOICE?!”

He ran his hands through his hair, knocking off his headset. Frantically he stood up and staggered. His sense of balance was completely thrown off. Somehow Heavy was still beside him and lent him a strong arm to help him stay on his feet. The odd tall man complied and let him place his arm under his shoulder. He scanned over the faces around him. Everyone was just about as stunned and horrified as he was. As Medic and Scout was. What even was he now?

As much as Scout's personality enjoyed attention, this was the wrong type of attention for both of their standards. His stomach churned and uncomfortable warmth erupted under his skin while his head grew lighter and his vision blurred. “... God, I veel so nauseous.”

“Mission over, everyone return to their bases. Battling will not continue until this gets settled.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Miss Pauling, get in here.”

A few seconds after her command, the woman clad in purple entered the dark room only lit by televisions, “Yes, ma'am?”

The Administrator did not turn to meet her. Her eyes glued to the screens, watching the strange mercenary stumble even with Heavy's help. “I need you to go to the RED base and inspect this unfamiliar situation. Two of my mercs have... fused together.”

“Wha... how... I'm-I'm on it, Administrator.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fused mercs could not go far when they returned to the base. Once they reached inside the main lobby he collapsed onto his rear and took in deep breathes while his teammates stared unable to keep eyes off him. Their personalities seemed to combine under the pressure of uncertainty and fear. He shook as he rocked back and forth, fighting the urge to suck on his thumb. His mind racing, filling up with thoughts of two people. Scout was terrified for the rest of his life being stuck in this new body neither of them had no idea how to control meanwhile Medic's thoughts were less frantic if not still panicked eyeing down their body.

When he heard clicking of heels his body and mind stopped moving and he looked up at the newcomer, Miss Pauling. Once she saw them she froze in her step and in response dropped her pencil and notebook. Her eyes were huge and frightened, causing the fused merc to fidget uselessly under her gaze. He avoided her eyes and stared attentively at the floor.

“Sc...out... Med—ic...?” she croaked out, slack jawed, “I don't... how did this happened?”

He swallowed, “Vell Scout ran into Medic and zhere vas zhis odd sensation and then we woke up like zhis.”

“Totally Scout's fault,” there was less of a Boston accent in his tone. His inner eyes blinked in surprise at his own words and glared at nothing, “It ain't my fault that you were in my way, Duetsch-bag!”

Miss Pauling held her hands up, “Whoa whoa... you two can still talk to each other?”

He paused, “... I guess so. Not xactly zhe strangest thing zhat's 'appen today.”

“But... you can also talk in.. sync. I... this is too much.” he heaved a long exhale and sat on the ground in front of the confused fusion.

“Fraulein Pauling--”

“I'm alright,” she stated breathless. 

Her eyes studied him. Hesitantly she reached out and gently grabbed and felt his hand. Her gaze then followed to his outfit, “fused clothes...”

She held his face by his chin and moved it around to examine each eye. All four were different shades of blue. This was new for Scout...

Suddenly the fused mercenary reared back in disgust as Medic's voice spoke, “Scout, your mind ist revolting und disrespectful!”

Scout's voice retaliated angrily, “Ey! Yours aren't exactly a ray of sunshine either! You were literally thinking about how to dissect this body earlier. Why do you think I felt so sick?!”

“Share the same mind...” Miss Pauling mutter to herself as she searched for small notebook.

“Do me a favor,” the Bostonian's shouting continued, “and get your ass outta my mind. I would rather not have you see everything I'm thin--”

Before he could finish Medic broke out of his cool and answered with an equally angered tone, “OH JA SURE, let me just unfuse us-- OH vait, I DON'T KNOW HOW! Now how about you do ME a favor a--”

“No, I don wanna hear!” He threw his arms up, “I hate when you nag me you know it ain't all my--”

“You knov so vell it is definitely your fault!”

“If you weren't there that wouldn't hav--”

“You called Hea--”

“And then he called yo--”

“You can't possibl--”

“STOP INTERUPTING ME” Abruptly another flash of blinding light surrounded the fused merc and two human forms escaped from each other, landing on opposite sides. Everyone stood paralyzed. They... they did it... by arguing...? Miss Pauling snapped out of it and quickly scribbled notes down of the scene.

With his head throbbing and everything around him spinning, Medic carefully checked himself over and sighed in relief to know that he was in full control of his own body, “Grundgütiger, I am in one piece...”

When the doctor's eyes found the other body, he shot a glare over at the fallen batter, who stayed on his back soaking in that he was finally free from the fusion.

His voice was low and his breathing fitful, “Scout... on zhe next battle, never call me... If you do, I vill let you die.”

“Yea yea fuck you too.” he replied sounding absolutely drained.

Carefully Miss Pauling got back onto her feet and looked down at the two exhausted mercenaries on the floor. “that was something...” he muttered to herself then she raised her voice, “I'm so glad you two are in one piece now. You both going to be ok?”

Neither replied.

“Ehh..” she cleared her throat, “I'll let you rest.”

Scanning over her notes one final time she hummed thoughtfully, turning towards the remaining mercenaries, “I want to experiment with something...” she stated, gazing at the rest of the crew. All of them except Pyro took a step back which made her smile. Although she wasn't entirely sure if they could experiment on them, being that Pyro was fully clothed all the time.

“Come on you guys, your experience might be different from theirs. We need to experiment and work on how we can... you know, not let this happen again.. and if it does we'll know how to fix it.”

Miss Pauling clicked her pencil in thought, her. Her aquamarine eyes landing on each standing merc, silently hoping at least one would volunteer. Giving up she sighed, “Fine, but don't think you're done for today. You're all going to be back out there in thirty minutes. Please, watch where you go and... don't get too close to each other.”


End file.
